Semua Tentang Kita
by burritown
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah ringan tentang kapten dan pelatihnya dengan segala keisengan yang datang dari anggota tim basket Seirin. / Drabble / Warning Inside / Re-Publish.


**_Semua Tentang Kita © burritown_**

**_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Pairing: _**_Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko_

**_Genre: _**_Romance, Drama, Comedy_

**_Writes in_** _3.076 words_

**_Warning!_**_Out Of Character, Typo(s), Fluffy? etc._

**_A Special Tribute for JunRiko_**

**_Aida-san_**

Pernah suatu malam ketika Junpei harus menginap di rumah Riko karena hujan tak kunjung reda—sepertinya sedang terjadi badai di luar. Di saat yang sama, Junpei merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi dari kejauhan oleh _Aida Kagetora_.

"_Aa_, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang." Junpei menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat Riko sedang membereskan sofa kamarnya agar dapat ditempati oleh sang _Shooting Guard_ Seirin. Sementara manik abu-abunya menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Kagetora yang telah diselimuti oleh aura gelap.

"Tidak boleh. Di luar sedang terjadi badai. Aku juga tidak mau kau absen latihan karena terkena flu." Ucap Riko sembari meletakkan sebuah bantal di atas sofa. Tak ada respon dari Junpei. Ketika Riko memalingkan mukanya, ia sama sekali tak mendapati ada sosok junpei di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mungkinkan Junpei tertular penyakit _tiba-tiba menghilang_ si anak biru itu?

"_A-Ano_… Sa-saya minta maaf karena telah mengganggu ketenangan Aida-_san_ malam ini. Ta-tapi saya berjanji ti-tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan putri anda." Junpei menahan napas. Kagetora mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ja-jadi saya mohon. Izinkan saya menginap disini semalam saja." Junpei membungkukkan badannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Bersiap menerima jawaban apapun dari Ayah Riko.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan menghantam punggung Junpei. Membuat pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati Aida Kagetora tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Junpei ikut tersenyum.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Aida-_san_!"

Di balik pintu, Riko memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyuman.

**_Berpacaran?_**

Beberapa kali anggota klub basket Seirin memergoki Junpei sedang berjalan berdua dengan sang pelatih di luar jam sekolah. Satoshi berasumsi bahwa sang kapten tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang pelatih. Shun berkomentar bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Shinji begidik ngeri membayangkan jika kapten dan pelatihnya benar-benar jadian. Sedangkan Teppei hanya tersenyum mendengar asumsi teman-teman satu timnya.

Ketika rutinitas latihan basket sepulang sekolah, Shinji memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang kebenaran hubungan Antara kapten dan pelatih timnya.

"Pelatih, kudengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga. Benarkah?" Sebuah pertanyaan klise yang cukup membuat seluruh orang di _gym_ menahan napas mereka—saat itu Junpei memerah seperti tomat. Beberapa anak kelas satu yang mendengar langsung memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Taiga mengeluarkan umpatannya dalam bahasa inggris, sedangkan Tetsuya tetap memasang tampang temboknya. _'Koganei Senpai, kau memasukkan dirimu sendiri ke dalam kandang singa.'_

Kemudian adegan itu berakhir dengan Shinji yang berlari mengelilingi _gym_ sebanyak seratus kali.

**_Cokelat_**

Tanggal empatbelas Februari. Atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Hari Valentine. Hari dimana seluruh toko menjual pernak-pernik serba merah muda ataupun cokelat berbentuk hati. Selain itu, biasanya, tanggal empatbelas Februari juga menjadi momen yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang gadis yang disukai.

Sang kapten tim Seirin terlihat sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko cokelat yang dihiasi pita-pita bernuansa khas _valentine _dengan beberapa pajangan beruang kecil di aksen jendelanya. Pikirannya bergelayut antara memberanikan diri untuk memasuki toko tersebut atau tidak. Berkali-kali Ia melangkahkan sebelah kakinya, namun urung.

"Hhh, sudah kuduga. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Junpei menggumam tak jelas. Pria itu segera melangkah menjauhi toko cokelat di sampingnya, sebelum melihat sosok yang dikenalnya keluar dari toko tersebut.

_Crap!_

"Oh? Hyuuga? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya. Junpei yang merasa telah ketahuan, memutar kedua bola matanya, mencoba mencari-cari alasan yang tepat agar tidak membuat sosok di depannya terlihat curiga.

"A-ah, Tsuchida! Sedang apa—maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ingin membeli—ah, tidak-tidak. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jauh dari harapan. Junpei mengutuki dirinya sendiri setelah hampir kelepasan. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau dirinya berada disini karena ingin memasuki toko di depannya dengan maksud ingin memberikan sekotak cokelat pada Riko. _Hell!_ Hal itu sama saja masuk ke dalam kandang babi—tunggu, kenapa harus babi?

Satoshi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Bukan untuk membeli cokelat?" Ia mulai menginterogasi.

"Te-tentu saja aku ingin—maksudku, tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Tsuchida semakin menautkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban _kelewat_ mencurigakan sang kapten.

"Hyuuga, jujur saja. Kau ingin membeli cokelat untuk siapa? Biar kubantu." Tawar Satoshi. Junpei semakin gelagapan. "siapa wanita itu? Mungkinkah—"

Sedikit jeda di kalimat Satoshi yang mampu membuat keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuh Junpei.

"Kau ingin memberikan cokelat untuk pelatih?"

_Direct hit!_

Junpei mematung dengan daun telinganya yang memerah.

**_Date_**

Hari Minggu. Untuk beberapa alasan, rutinitas tim basket hari ini diliburkan. Sungguh, Shinji benar-benar bersyukur ketika mendengar sang pelatih meliburkan latihan porsi neraka di hari minggu—tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Saat itu juga Shinji mendapatkan ide untuk mengajak teman se-timnya ke salah satu taman hiburan di Tokyo—ayolah, kapan lagi kau bisa bersenang-senang menghabiskan masa mudamu?

Pukul sebelas pagi Shinji, Shun, Satoshi, Rinnosuke, Teppei, dan anak-anak kelas satu berkumpul di depan pintu masuk utama taman hiburan. Untuk beberapa alasan (juga) kapten mereka absen, tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kapten dan Pelatih?" Seru Taiga sembari menunjuk sosok pria berkacamata dan gadis bersurai cokelat madu pendek sebahu berjalan bersama memasuki pintu masuk sebelah utara. Sejurus kemudian beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan sosok _menyerupai_ kapten dan pelatih mereka.

Shinji tersenyum nakal. Sebuah ide _terbilang_ jenius melintas di pikirannya, "Oi, bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti mereka? Sepertinya menarik. Ufufufu~" Sama sekali tak tercium adanya penolakan dari yang lainnya; bahkan kebalikannya. Teman-teman basketnya _sangat_ setuju dengan ide brilian tersebut.

_Aku harap kencan hari ini berjalan dengan lancar. Karena aku punya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi._ Pikir Junpei terlampau melankolis. Pria itu perlahan sedikit mendekat kepada Riko, mencoba meraih tangan mungil gadis itu.

JPRET!

Sebuah gambar dimana Junpei dan Riko yang memerah sambil bergandengan tangan berhasil diabadikan oleh Shinji.

**_E-mail_**

Rutinitas tim basket Seirin berjalan seperti biasa. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang aneh—sepertinya. Jam istirahat, seluruh anggota kelas satu dan dua duduk di _bench_ sembari mengambil minuman isotonik yang telah disiapkan oleh pelatih mereka.

Awalnya semua berjalan seperti biasa, sampai sosok Tetsuya tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya, "Aku menemukannya. Ponsel milik kapten." Ujar pria biru dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Baik anggota kelas satu maupun kelas dua saling bertatap mata, mencoba meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, cepat lihat _e-mail_nya, Kuroko." Seru Taiga. Tetsuya menurut dan segera mengecek _e-mail_ milik kaptennya berdasarkan ide gila dari sang _Ace_ Seirin. Bagaikan anak setan yang baru lahir, anggota tim basket Seirin mengeluarkan seringaian terbaik mereka. _Tunggu apa lagi, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengetahui hubungan misteri antara kapten dan pelatih, selagi mereka berdua masih asyik mengobrol di ujung sana._ Oke, seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin ingin cari mati rupanya.

Detik berikutnya mereka dikejutkan oleh sosok Junpei dan Riko yang tersenyum penuh misteri dengan aura gelap menyelimuti diri mereka—ups.

Kemudian mereka mendapatkan hukuman untuk berlari sepuluh kali putaran mengelilingi sekolah—minus Tetsuya, yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah kemana.

**_Figur_**

Pertandingan hari itu berlangsung sengit Antara Seirin dan Kirisaki Daichi. Masing-masing pihak tidak ada yang ingin mengalah sebelum mendapatkan gelar sebagai pemenang.

Aida Riko sedang duduk di _bench_ sembari menatap cemas kawan setimnya di lapangan. Memang, dengan kembalinya Teppei ke Seirin membuat mereka lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Namun tetap saja gadis bersurai cokelat itu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya—seseorang.

Semenjak pertandingan berlangsung, tidak ada satupun tembakan Junpei yang masuk. Dan Riko mencemaskan hal tersebut. Segera Riko menghampiri _wasit_ untuk meminta _time out_.

"Hyuuga-_kun_, kau ingat janjimu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Riko menghampiri sosok Junpei yang masih duduk sembari mengusap keringatnya. Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti tubuh Riko—membuat seluruh anggota tim merinding melihatnya. Junpei diam di tempat.

"A-Ap—Janji?" Raut wajah Junpei mulai membiru ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari sang pelatih. Ia mengingat-ingat janji yang pernah diucapkannya kepada pelatih muda itu tempo hari.

_Kalau tembakanku tidak masuk, kau dapat menghancurkan salah satu figur Sengoku Basara milikku. Satu tembakan meleset, satu figur._

_…__Kau dapat menghancurkan figur Sengoku Basara milikku…_

_…__Menghancurkan figur Sengoku Basara…_

_…__figur Sengoku Basara…_

Junpei menelan ludahnya. Demi gunting keramat milik kapten pendek dari _Kyoto_, ia telah hampir melupakan hal penting yang diucapkannya tempo hari yang lalu.

Manik abu-abu Junpei menatap Riko yang sedang memasang raut wajah _aku-siap-menghancurkan-koleksimu-kapanpun_. Pria itu menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum akhirnya berdiri sejajar dengan sang pelatih—membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis bersurai cokelat.

"maafkan aku. Kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan meleset lagi, _Riko_."

Detik berikutnya, Riko mematung dengan wajah memerah.

**_Game Over_**

Malam itu seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin sedang berkumpul di Apartemen milik Taiga, setelah usul Tetsuya untuk berpesta di Apartemen Taiga langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya—minus sang pemilik Apartemen yang langsung mengumpat tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya pria bersurai merah tua dengan sedikit gradasi berwarna hitam itu—secara terpaksa—harus memasakkan belasan orang yang singgah di tempat tinggalnya.

"Ayo kita bermain memutar botol. Siapapun yang kena harus menjawab jujur setiap pertanyaan." Usul Teppei yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Botol tersebut berputar, beberapa pasang mata menatap was-was botol hijau tersebut, berharap bukan mereka yang akan menjadi korbannya.

TING!

Ujung botol berhenti tepat di depan sosok Junpei. Alis pria berkacamata itu bertaut ketika merasakan hawa aneh yang mulai mengelilinginya. Teman-teman satu timnya mulai menatap Junpei dengan sedikit horror.

"Nah, Kapten. Sekarang ucapkan yang sejujurnya kepada kami. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai pelatih?" Celetuk Shinji. Taiga menghentikan aktivitas dapurnya, Riko menunduk menahan malu, Junpei berkeringat dingin.

_Game over_ untukmu, kapten.

**_Halloween_**

31 Oktober. Atau biasa disebut _Halloween's Day_. Merupakan suatu perayaan malam, biasanya dirayakan di daerah Eropa atau Amerika Serikat. Dan hari ini seluruh anggota tim basket merayakannya.

Semuanya berawal dari ide cemerlang Kagami Taiga yang memang pernah tinggal di negeri paman sam itu. Dia mengatakan—lebih tepatnya keceplosan, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta _Halloween_?" setindak kemudian Taiga baru saja ingat kalau dirinya phobia dengan hal-hal seram. Mari berdoa untuknya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berkumpul di _gym_ sekolah dengan berbagai kostum unik ala _cosplayer_.

Shun memakai kostum elang—entah apa hubungannya antara elang dan perayaan _Halloween_.

Teppei memakai kostum vampir cina—efek dari menonton salah satu film tentang vampir, katanya.

Shinji memakai kostum salah satu superhero yang terkenal—"Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun agar dapat menggunakan kostum ini!" Katanya.

Tetsuya dengan wajah temboknya memakai kostum kelinci—yang entah kenapa semakin melekatkan kesan 'imut' pada pria berkepala biru muda itu.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan—yang mungkin tidak dapat dijelaskan secara logika; atau bisa? Entahlah, Aku tak yakin—sosok Junpei dan Riko datang dengan memakai kostum penyihir abad modern, kau tahu, seperti serial _Harry Potter_, dengan emblem yang berbeda di masing-masing jahitan baju penyihir mereka. Junpei dengan emblem bersimbol AR, dan Riko dengan emblem bersimbol HJ.

Seluruh anggota tim saling berpandangan. Uh, oh! Ingin rasanya Shinji mengutarakan pendapatnya, namun segera dibungkam mulutnya—takut mendapatkan porsi latihan _double_ neraka esoknya.

_'__Oi, oi. Kalian berdua malah membuat hal ini terlihat semakin jelas, kapten, pelatih'_ dan berakhir dengan Shinji dan suara hatinya.

**_Ice Cream_**

"Baiklah, karena kalian lima orang pertama yang datang pada latihan kali ini, nanti petang akan kutraktir makan eskrim!" Seruan Junpei bagaikan keajaiban bagi hampir seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat sangat disiplin dan berhati-hati—termasuk untuk urusan dompet—tiba-tiba menyerukan untuk mentraktir eskrim.

Berbahagialah Shinji, Teppei, Shun, Taiga, dan Tetsuya yang datang paling awal. Setidaknya mereka dapat merasakan uang dari dompet Junpei; dalam bentuk eskrim, maksudnya.

Cahaya mentari mulai menampakkan warna oranye di ufuk barat, pertanda petang telah menjelang. Dan artinya adalah traktiran eskrim dari Junpei—_wait_, maksudku, bagi kelima pemuda beruntung itu—. Dan (lagi), tentu saja Junpei tidak melupakan sosok pelatihnya, ralat, pelatih mereka yang cukup 'imut' jika memberikan porsi latihan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Kini, sampailah mereka bertujuh di_ maji-ba_, tempat favorit—atau mungkin satu-satunya?—yang terdapat di sekitar _Seirin_. _Well_, kenapa harus _maji-ba_? Tanya saja kepada Junpei. Oke, maafkan Aku. Tidak, kumohon jangan lemparkan PC itu kepadaku.

"_Sunday Oreo_ tujuh." Ucap Junpei kepada sang pelayan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Junpei, dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi tujuh eskrim _Sunday Oreo_ , berjalan menuju ke arah meja dimana teman-temannya menunggu. Beruntung karena satu-satunya meja yang tersisa hanyalah yang berada di pojok, yang berhadapan langsung dengan hiruk-pikuk jalan raya.

"_Well_, terimakasih. Kau cukup baik—untuk hari ini, Hyuuga. Tapi—" Diawali dengan cicitan Shinji, "—Dalam rangka apa kau mentraktir kita?" dengan jemari telunjuknya diacung-acungkan ke depan sang _clutch shooter_ Seirin.

"Uhh—yah, anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasih?" Junpei ragu-ragu. Membuat kelima anak manusia di depannya semakin tidak mengerti. Terimakasih? Untuk apa?

Beberapa detik lima atensi berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan. Setelah setindak kemudian mereka tersenyum penuh arti—minus Tetsuya, tentu saja. Shinji memandang Shun, Shun memandang Teppei, Teppei memandang Taiga, dan Taiga memandang Tetsuya, "Jadi, _Senpai_ dan Pelatih sudah benar-benar jadian?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang pemuda biru langit.

Junpei tersedak, Riko hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

Setindak kemudian, Riko menghembuskan napas, sambil meremas eskrim di tangannya, "Besok, latihan ditambah menjadi lima jam. Tanpa istirahat. Khusus untuk kalian berlima." Singkat, datar, namun penuh penekanan.

Oh, seandainya Tetsuya mau sedikit menjaga mulutnya.

**_Jankenpon! (Hompimpa!)_**

Pernah suatu ketika Junpei kalah dalam _Jankenpon_ yang diusulkan oleh Shun, ketika mereka—minus Aida Riko—sedang berkunjung ke apartemen Taiga. Dan karenanya, Junpei harus siap menerima hukuman apapun dari masing-masing anggota klub basketnya.

Junpei menelan ludahnya—sungguh, ia merasakan suatu firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Baiklah, kapten. Pertama, kau harus mengambil ponselmu." Seru Shinji. Dengan ragu, Junpei merogoh ponselnya. "Sekarang—"

"Kau harus mengirimkan pesan kepada pelatih." Ujar Tetsuya—dengan gaya khasnya, datar seperti tembok—memotong ucapan Shinji. Tapi, hey! Itu tidak masalah. Karena awalnya Shinji juga berpikir seperti itu.

Junpei kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Dan kirimkan _e-mail_ kepada pelatih, **_Riko-tan, semakin hari kau terlihat semakin seksi. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu!_**" Shun menambahkan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

—_Hell_! Junpei tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya!

"O-Oi, hukuman apapun asalkan jangan menyangkut tentang—"

"Hukuman tetap hukuman, Hyuuga."

Dan pada akhirnya, Junpei melakukannya.

Semuanya berakhir dengan Junpei yang akan mendapat 'hadiah khusus' dari sang pelatih, dan member Seirin yang tertawa penuh kemenangan.

**_Masakan_**

Hari itu, tim Seirin berada di ambang kematian. Berawal dari Kouki yang secara tak sengaja melihat sang pelatih berada di dapur—memasak sesuatu. Kemudian wajah pucat dari masing-masing anggota mulai terlihat. Membiarkan pelatih mereka untuk memasak adalah hal terburuk di dunia.

"_Minna~_ aku membuatkan sup miso untuk kalian semua." Sang pelatih muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman inosennya. Taiga dan Shinji berniat untuk lari—yang kemudian ditahan oleh Tetsuya. Shun, Satoshi, Teppei, dan Rinnosuke menahan napas mereka. Murid kelas satu mati di tempat. Junpei memaksakan senyumannya.

"A-ah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah repot-repot membuatnya untuk kami." Ujar Shun yang disusul anggukan dari Satoshi dan Rinnosuke. Riko masih memasang senyumannya. "lagipula kami semua sudah makan siang tadi." Sambung Shinji yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari yang lainnya. Ups, sepertinya ia salah bicara, Koganei Shinji. Riko masih setia memasang senyumannya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda; aura gelap menguar dibalik tubuh kecilnya.

Kematian untuk tim Seirin akan segera datang.

Tiba-tiba Junpei menginterupsi, "Se-sepertinya aku akan mencoba hasil masakanmu. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar." Seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepada sang kapten. Berbagai tatapan penuh belas kasihan terpancar di setiap waut wajah anggota tim Seirin. Turut berduka atas hal yang akan terjadi kepada kapten tampan mereka.

"Aa, Hyuuga-_kun_. Kau memang selalu pengertian. Silahkan," Riko memberikan semangkuk miso kepada pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya—dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajah manisnya.

Setindak kemudian Junpei harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit karena keracunan.

**_Nama Kecil_**

Pertandingan melawan _Shūtoku_ hari itu berakhir dengan skor 99-100 dengan Seirin yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Tentu saja mereka senang. Tetsuya yang memasang senyum tipis, Taiga dan Fukuda yang melakukan high-five, serta Teppei yang tersenyum lega.

Setidaknya semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum akhirnya mereka dikejutkan dengan ambruknya sang kapten tim Seirin secara tiba-tiba—membuat Riko langsung menghampiri sosok Junpei yang tak sadarkan diri. Tim kesehatan pun langsung turun tangan dan membawa Junpei ke ruang kesehatan.

"Hyuuga-_kun_! Bertahanlah." Riko turut mengikuti tim kesehatan dari belakang. Bohong kalau seluruh anggota tim Seirin tidak melihat raut kecemasan di wajah sang pelatih.

"oi, Riko. Yakinlah. Hyuuga akan baik-baik saja. Dia bukan pria yang lemah." Teppei mencoba menghibur Riko yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang tempat Junpei berbaring. Beberapa anggota tim menatap sang pelatih iba—jujur saja, baru pertama kali mereka melihat pancaran kesedihan dari raut wajah sang pelatih. Dan hal itu menyangkut kapten mereka.

Petang menjelang. Mentari belum sepenuhnya menghilang, menyisakan jingga yang menghiasi langit Tokyo. Aida Riko masih setia menunggu kesadaran sang kapten. Gadis itu tertidur di samping Junpei, kedua tangannya menangkup, menggenggam erat tangan besar milik kapten tim basket Seirin.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata tersebut menampilkan manik abu-abunya. Junpei kembali tersadar. Ia melirik gadis bersurai cokelat muda yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Manik cokelat madu yang menutup masih menyisakan butiran-butiran kecil air mata. Junpei tersenyum tipis. Riko telah mencemaskannya.

Bibir Riko terbuka, "Jun-_kun_…"

Detik berikutnya jantung Junpei berdetak dengan kencang mendengar Riko memanggil nama kecilnya—walaupun hanya sebuah igauan.

**_Pulang Bersama_**

Malam telah larut. Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah seharian latih-tanding antara kelas satu dan kelas dua—yang dimenangkan oleh anggota kelas satu. Kini hanya terlihat sang kapten dan pelatih tim Seirin yang masih berada di gym. Riko yang sibuk mengumpulkan data tentang lawan yang akan dihadapi Seirin dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan—sambil mencatat perkembangan individu anggota timnya. Sedangkan Junpei masih disibukkan dengan latihan menembaknya—sudah satu jam pria berkacamata itu melakukannya.

"Hyuuga-_kun_, aku sudah selesai. Kita pulang?" suara Riko memecah keheningan pada malam itu. Manik cokelat madunya memandang sosok Junpei yang masih sibuk membereskan bola-bola oranye dari bawah ring—sebelum akhirnya Junpei merespon dengan sebuah anggukan.

Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali di tim basket Seirin. Ketika seluruh anggota telah pulang hingga yang tersisa hanyalah mereka, Hyuuga Junpei dan Aida Riko. Setelah itu keheningan akan menyelimuti atmosfer keduanya, hingga akhirnya ucapan Riko membuat Junpei menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian mereka berjalan pulang bersama—dengan bergandengan tangan.

**_Tetsuya #2_**

Pertama kali anggota tim basket Seirin menemukannya di depan toko _okonomiyaki_. Anjing tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam kardus—yang kemudian ditemukan oleh Tetsuya, dan langsung diberi nama oleh Shinji. Tetsuya _Nigou_. Aida Riko, sang pelatih Seirin langsung gembira bukan main ketika menggendongnya kesana-kemari dengan background bunga-bunga disekelilingnya, sambil sesekali berteriak, "_kawaii_!"—sukses membuat seluruh tim s_weatdropped _karenanya.

Hyuuga Junpei. Untuk beberapa alasan dia memberikan pandangan tidak suka terhadap anjing bermanik _babyblue_. "kita tidak dapat memelihara anjing itu. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia buang air di _Gym_? Siapa yang membersihkannya?" tegas Junpei. Sementara _Nigou_ hanya memberikan respon malas—seolah mengerti tujuan Junpei yang sebenarnya; mengusir anjing _Alaskan malamute_.

"tidak, kita akan memeliharanya." Riko mulai angkat bicara sambil mengusap bagian kepala _Nigou_ dengan lembut. Anjing yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Tetsuya—untuk beberapa alasan—memberikan gonggongan kemenangan. Detik itu juga, Junpei benar-benar ingin melempar anjing Alaskan jauh-jauh. Cemburu hanya karena seekor anjing—eh?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OWARI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**A/N: **Hai, hai! Uhm, mungkin bagi sebagian pembaca disini sudah merasa tidak asing lagi dengan kumpulan fic pendek JunRiko saya ini—em, yah, kalian tidak keliru. Fic ini memang sudah pernah saya publish di ffn sebelumnya—menggunakan akun lama yang tiba-tiba keblokir.

Dan kali ini memang sengaja saya publish ulang dengan beberapa tambahan cerita baru—semoga menghibur yah m(_-_m)

Kemudian, fic ini Saya persembahkan khusus untuk **para pembaca sekalian, juga **untuk kalian para penggemar **_JunRiko_** x'D maaf kalau sekiranya kurang memuaskan o-(-(

Tentunya, terimakasih Saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D **kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_burritown._**


End file.
